


In which, the Wolf fell in love

by QueenWeeya



Category: Mary Poppins Returns - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealous, Michael and Kate are very happy, One-Sided Attraction, a love story from a far, should not be posting this at 1:26, still working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWeeya/pseuds/QueenWeeya
Summary: William had it all for a man of this age. He had no complants or had a few wants in his lifetime. He in fact, prides himself for succeeding in a job he worked for and has now been seen as a respectable man in the Banking industry.But when a new worker came into his bank, he counld't help for fall smitten by her.





	1. In comes a pretty bird

**Author's Note:**

> As much as the new Mary Poppins was enjoyable, I still love the first forever more. But I have a few complaints for the new film
> 
> As to why did it have a villain. Granted, it is fun to see Colin Firth as the bad guy, but it's Mary Poppins! (ya'll) And it didn't even give us as to why he wanted the house. There's so many other things that can be more of use (my headcanon is that he was in a game of real life monopoly).
> 
> But I'm going with what my mother said after the film: "Maybe he fell in love with the wife, but she choose Michael instead."
> 
> So that's what I'm going with.
> 
> Please excuse any misgrammor or any confusion sentences. Most of it was written late at night.

Wilkins fell in love with Kate as soon as he laid his eyes on her. The funny thing was that she made no charming, nor any whitty way of introducing herself to him. It was a pilot, simple ‘How do you do?’ and slight nod in greeting. But her beauty still took his breath away. He didn’t even bother to hide the fact he stammered in front of her and his two assistants. But he nicely recovered and gave her a tour around the bank.

She was the first woman to ever came of charge of money handling, and she rarely shown pride over it. Kate was also very kind and understanding towards her clients whenever they had a financial trouble. She even went out of her way and helped them to get back to their feet.

 

It only made William to grow more in love with her.

 

He didn’t wanted to show it to her. Yet. He wanted to win her over. Like a real gentleman. But he knew she wouldn’t accept his affections; she was nearly swamped with half of all the single men in the bank who showered with gifts and love letters. But she only returned it back to them gently and only say she wasn’t interested.

Yes, he knew he must be have patience.

So he started out small. He talked to her while tea time, making idle chatter over work, what would help the bank out, and why yes, Mr.McMasters did looked rather odd without his mustache.

Then he carefully planned way to ask her to go out. It was still a slow process as they started a routine to take a walk in the park. But Kate seemed to enjoy it, as she looked upon the flowers and gaze at the lovely chalk art that some chimney sweeper left behind. She now talked to him freely during work, granting him a smile every once in a while. It was even her who asked him to join her for lunch.

 

He canceled of his afternoon meeting that day.

 

William was quite happy to slowly win her over, and perhaps proud given to the fact that some of the employees who have spoke to him have an expression of envy and defeat every time. Oh yes, he was really happy about that. The honey hair man felt invincible. Wilkins could see the future now. Kate by his side, sitting in his living room and…..

Well, he kept that fantasy under lock and key. For now.

He planned a dinner date with just the two of them at the most exsotic restront in all of London. After that, it would be to the World Globe Theater and then to Italy.

 

Then came Jane Banks.


	2. Here comes trouble, it comes in a double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In comes one Bank, then comes the other.
> 
> Wilkins never saw what was to come of that meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a much more longer chapter. Also edit at night. And am much too lazy to edit right now. If there is, however, any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> And it only accrue to me how much of a creep I'm making Wilkins out. Almost like a 'Nice Guy' way. Oops. I guess.
> 
> I also didn't know what was going on in history about Janes work. So I just did my best to improvise.

Jane was late to her appointment with her bank teller, only to find out that he was sick that day. Kate saw the distress look on her worn face, so, as the kind woman she was, offered her services to her. Turned out, the loan for Janes bakery sale was just a tad over due and the most dreadful thing had happen to the sale. A robbery took place near the shelter. The next day of the sale, no one wanted to buy from her and her friends pastries in fear of the escaped convict might return. Most of the money would be for the people who had lost their jobs and couldn’t afford their homes while the rest was to go back to the bank.

For any other person, this would be a simple business, say there was nothing that could be done about it, and close the case. But not Kate. She saw a way for her to try again thanks for her hours of long research. Jane had met her goal. She came back with tears of joy and gave her a hug.  
She also brought her brother, Michel Banks. William saw the two siblings express their thanks and smiled, brushing it off as that.

Michel asked her out for dinner, to which she said yes immediately.

William was floored. ‘Why?’ He wondered as he stormed back to his office. ‘Why would she say yes?!’ It was peculiar. Kate was from a proud family with a head for work. She was a gentlelady, and Michel was a painter. And not even a well known one; he sells his paintings on the streets. He was far from her standards.

But then the president thought ‘Perhaps she is just humoring him. After all, almost all of her clients have done the same. It will be just a dinner, and she will never think of him again like she does with all of her clients.’

That train of thought calmed him down, just in time for the evening meeting with one of his relatives about their great uncle.

But the next morning, Kate came in with a smile gracing on her face. She had a hard time concentrating on her work, and didn’t even seemed to listoned to any of his talks about the new switch of shillings designs. He was close to panicking as well as feeling something else.

He didn’t know what it is until late at night in his office, it came to him. ‘Dear God….I can’t be jealous of that Banks follow.’ Unfortunately, he was. And it only grew when Kate started to go out with Michael more and more. He knew he had to act fast. Which made him question why. He was after all, rich, charming, and well put all-together. That lofe of a painter is just that. A painter. He could never satisfy Kate to her needs and care.

So he tried to ask her out for dinner in a casual manner, to which she declined. Her excuse?

“Michael invited me over to his house to help with his paintings. He said he wanted to add something to this piece that is giving him a hard time.”

Oh how Wilkins was crushed by this as well as angry. 

‘That blasted Banks! Help him with a piece?! He means for her to strip down and paint her naked as an excuse to look at her!’

It took him nearly an hour to calm himself down as his rage yelled at him to call the police and arrest the skinny man. However, if anything,he was nothing but calculating thinker. And his mind did gave him a thought to think.

‘Once she realise what Michael wanted to do, she would be cross with him and would leave him. Dear Kate would never stoop down to that type of artistry.’

And so William went home with this piece of calming information. The next monday, he was shocked that Kate was not looking cross. No, she was beaming with happiness. On her desk was a small vase what was painted well, but just crudely enough to show that it was done by an ametore work. ‘That can’t be Banks work? Shorly she have seen much better painting.’

He went over to her to investigate the vase that now held a small bundle of flowers. “Well now, isn’t this a charming piece of work.” Wilkins said to her as he held it up gently, being very careful not to insult Bank in case she did somehow became very attached to him.

“Why thank you! Mr.Banks taught me how to do it.”

He stared her with widen eyes. “You did this? Is that why he asked for help?” She only shook her head as she collected her prize back. “Oh no, there was another vase that a client wanted to have repainted, but with more…..” She pause, her face giving out an amused look. Something in Williams mind told him that they must had a pleasant conversation about the patron.

“Pazzaz. It was beating on him for nearly a week and the deadline was coming in very close. He remembered that I came from a similar family myself and asked many questions on how one would like it so.”

‘So it was only a professional business that was needed.’ He thought, making feel at ease. But Kate continued. “He worked on it so well and with such gusto, that I had to join him. He had so many to spare and let me picked one. I never really learned how to paint. My father thought it was a useless craft.” Wilkins silently agreed with her father. She looked at her vase and smiled again. Her eyes seemed as if they were far away, looking into a memory. 

“He was so patient with me as I kept asking for help. He gave me advice and instructed me how to blend in colors and so on. Once he was done, he had his whole attention on my work. In the end, he criticized it. Saying that for my first time, it turned out very nicely. With more practice, I could be painting like him.”

That anger rose up again, but he cooled it down in front of her. Not that she seemed to noticed it. “Well….are you going to continue to practice?” He asked, almost in a clenched teeth. She shook her head no and placed the vase down, still smiling. “No, I could never master the imagination like he has. Best to leave the talented to their work and the others to theirs.” 

That should have made him happy to think it would be the last time they would ever see each other again. But deep in the fatherist part of his mind: Wilkins knew it won’t be.

 

Kate soon started to have lunch with Michael almost three times per week. From her talks, he learned that he would pack a picnic lunch and they would go to the nearby park. Then they would walk across the pavement, just looking at the blue sky, the gay birds, and of course, the colorful flowers. She thanked William for showing her the park in the first place. 

He now wished that he didn’t. But he smiled at her, humoring her with small talks about the outside. Sometimes Jane would join in and eat with them, Kate said. She always taken the time out of her busy schedule to spend time her her brother. Now sometimes on the day Kate would not have lunch out, the sister would pop in and drop her some food and chat for a bit. She always made sure she was eating at work, since Kate tend to forget, and then talk about work. Kate would say something about her job while Jane would respond with her job and her volunteer work.

She told William later how much she admire Jane for all of her hard work at making the workplace for all genders to be more better. With pay or working conditions, and how she wish she was brave like her. The man couldn’t relate to any of it. He never had to know the hardships of finding a job or worry about his next meal. To stress over having children and think up ways to save up money just to feed them.

So naturally, he only find Janes devotion futile and a waste of time.

Summer came and Michael was daring enough to ask Kate out for dinner again. And she said yes. It lead to many, many dates out in town, weather in a rundown pub or some restaurant that served some greasy meals. They mostly ate at the Banks house. How he knows this is the fact that Kate would talk constantly about Michael and his charming little home. 

 

When Fall came, he asked for her hand in marriage.

And she said yes.


	3. Unsweeten reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how hard you try, even if you shower her with the most wonders of things, 
> 
> she will only find beauty with the one who she truly loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still updating this super late at night. And still writing Wilkins like a creep. But honestly, this is how I kind of see him in this scenario. 
> 
> Also, I was just writing non-stop, so I just write first, then look later. 
> 
> Again, sorry for any mistakes.

The news hit William like a ton of bricks, his mind empty with white noise and his eyes seeing nothing. He was too late. His thoughts slowly came back to him, but tis time, with questions.

‘Why did she say yes? What could I have done to not have her fall in love with me? What does she see in that useless painter?!’ More and more came in, pounding in his skull as he tried to see the reason to her answer. 

The Banks were not from a wealthy family, they had no statice of being a gentle family, and no connections to any of the nobel race or anything. So what did she see in him!!

He had to have an answer to this.

He walked over to Kates desk, where all of the employees came by to give her their congratulations. To think, most of them asked for her time and they all still admire her. 

It took nearly all of his nerves to straighten him out to be presentable and smile at her.

“I do believe congratulations are in order.” He said. She sees him and jumped up to give him a hug like how she did with all of her coworkers. “Thank you Mr.Wilkins!” He genuinely felt a bit happy about her hugging him until she broke away. “So….when...I mean, where-” “It was in his home really. We just had a long day at a fair, walked by the flowers just before they die off for the winter. He made the meal himself, which showed.” Giggled and nearly made a gaging expreation. “Then….he asked if I was happy with him. And then….he asked for my hand.” she gazed at the ring on her left, ring finger with love. William saw it. It was a simple, silver metal with a pearl as it’s jewel. Oh how he was appalled that THIS was what she had on. THIS is what that Bank would give! THIS is what was happening.  
The president of the bank found it ludacris that this beauty of a woman show interest in a man like Michael Banks. No, not ludacris, infuriating! Just what does she sees in that thin, pale of a man?!

Doesn’t she sees that he is not the right type to give her what she wanted?! Well, perhaps not as of now. He could convince her that he was the right man for her. So William had an idea

He now knows how much Kate loved art. Anything in painting, clay making, even seeing a cake so delicately well made, she loved it all. So he ordered a very well-trained painter to paint a beautiful sunrise over a beach for her birthday. He knew it was a risky move, such as it was a tad bit expensive, but he thought it would be a well spend plan when she sees how much he was more worthy of a man then that….Banks.

It was done just a day before her day, however it must be in the studio for it to dry completely for a day. So Williams decided to show up at her home and take her to it. He was smartly dressed, with a red flower in his label (he wanted it to be her favorite flower, but something told him it would be odd for him to know) and waited outside of her door. Her maid opened and escorted him in. Kate was in the living room, reading a novel called “The Midnight Folk”. She stood up and greeted him kindly.

“How do you do Mr.Wilkins?” she asked. “I’m well, thank you for asking. I should ask you the same thing.” he replied. Just as she was about to continue the conversation, the maid reappear in the doorway. This time, with Michael. When he saw William, he almost shrunk his thin stature in fear. No doubt he was imitated by him like many other people. The man in question stared at him like one would look apon a dirty dog who rudely tracked mud inside a clean kitchen. But Kate however…..

“Oh Michael!” Kate smile even wider as she rushed to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled, gazing at her. He struggled with something in his hands. “Hello hunny. You must be having a dreadful time on your birthday.” He said, finally realising one arm out of her grip and returned her hug. She giggled and made a mocking tone. “Oh Michael, it is awful. I’ve had nothing but chocolates to eat this morning and the sun was shining just too brightly in my eyes. I wanted to fall back asleep, but my bed was just too comfortable!” She turned away from him dramatically and passed William, who was looking at her with a perplex expression. She ploped herself on her chair and raised her arm over her eyes in a werey motion. 

The painter followed her and knelt down in a flourish way, while placing a wrapped package on the coffee table and gently picked up her other hand and rubbed it. “Oh my. You must have been having a horrible birthday.” He said in a very ridiculous accent. “It got worse.” She continued. “Really? Tell me, my dumpling.” “Later, a handsome man came by to put out the lights on the streets and he…” She pretended to wipe a tear away. “He told me that I looked so….so….” She stood up and said in a weary way “Charming!” “GRRR, that scoundrel! How dare he?! No one dares to look upon my lady and declared her just charming!” Michael said, still in his accent. He stood up and held her hands in a dramatic way. “Not to worry my love, I will go and look for-KIRF!” He stopped and laugh. Kate followed as she laid her head on his shoulder. They laughed at what seemed to be an inside joke.

Williams meanwhile, only stood there, and watch with such confusing look he would ever had.

Michael saw him and tried to calm down to explain. Apparently, while he and Kate were in this Italian own restaurant, the wife of the owner came to him in a fit. She complained how much her life was such in a terrible state, that she was suffering for not enjoying life at its fullest while her husband comforted her. But the ‘complaints’ sounded nothing but nice things one would wish would happen to them. Both he and Kate found it so amusing, that they would sometimes act it out again and again.

Williams found it all rather unecessarly foolish and insane.  
If Kate where to dine with him, there would been no interruptions such as that. But then again, he saw how much Kate was having fun with it. So he kept his opinions to himself.

Michael Banks then almost jumped as he just remembered why he was there. He picked up the package and handed over to her in great care. She took it and sat down as she opened it. “Really Michael, you didn’t have to do this.” She said, but not really meaning it. Somewhat. He blushed and tucked his hands in his pocket as he waited for the unravel. 

In her hands was a china bowl that was painted so beautifully and so colorful. Kate looked shocked; it made her breathless. She turned it around and saw the greenery, the characters, everything so delightful.

“Oh Michael….” She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. He was surprised at first until he melted into it. 

Now William could see it painly as day: Kate was in love with Michael Banks.

And there was nothing he could do about it. So he silently walked out of the room, gave a sorry for an excuse for leaving to the maid and got in his car and drove home.


	4. How the Wolf prowls at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear the predator growls and see how it thinks...…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIiiiiiiiii may have made him almost too creepily evil. I think. Again, this is Mary Poppins: it doesn't need a villain. But I can't exactly go back now, I've dug this rabbit hole too deep to get out. Might as well continue this little grave of mine and sleep on it.
> 
> And yay, not posted in the middle of the night!

That night, he stayed up nearly all night, drinking a very old whisky. He didn’t care about mixing up a drink and besides, he didn’t have to go into work the next day. He was sitting in his good chair, staring at nothing in particular. He made very little movement except to take a sip. 

But his thoughts didn’t stay still.

It was like a big, terrible, hungry wolf, growling at a house that was occupied with by a couple. It paced around the little house, so tempted to knock it down and gobble up what’s on the inside. But it couldn’t, for the house was too strong for it.

William was not used to not get what he wanted. No, all of his life, he would be gifted with a small trinket to new car with just a simple ask. Of course, he would work for his earning as well. But with Kate….

He grumbled as he took another sip. He turn his gaze onto the glass and swished the golden liquid inside aimlessly. He lost her. Lost her to that oaf. He knows in the back of his mind and the pit in his heart, he could never win Kate over.

His mustache twitched in anyone as he thought of Michael. Then….slowly an idea came into his head. It seemed so foolproof, that he couldn’t help but smile a little.

‘If I can’t have Kate, then perhaps I can make Banks see that he can’t ether.’


	5. Come inside the din

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Wolf sits in his din, growling at the house in the distant. Staring, just bristle with anger.
> 
> That is until the Wolf turned it's clever eye to a weak opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAANNnnnnnnnndddddd the creepiness just got turned up. I am not afraid to say this: it is fun to write this type of story. 
> 
> And sorry for the short chapter. I'll make the next one longer.
> 
> Edit: HOLY CATS!! I just noticed I posted the same chapter again!! Sorry!!!

The next week, William Wilkins strolled around the bank. It was soon close to the end of lunch break and nearly all of the staff was back inside to work. Kate was again out with Jane and Michael. 

He looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was close to her being tardy. Normally, this would be frowned upon by most of the higher-ups, but for today, he let it slid. It was necessarily if this was to work. William closed the lid, but kept the watch out. It had become a mindless habit to have it out and almost gave it a spin about.

In comes Kate and her fiancé, hand in hand. Many workers and regulars said their hellos and congratulations, to which they replied happily. Michael gave her a kiss on the cheek and she walked over to her desk. William now had him in his sights,

And the wolf began it’s hunt.

“That was a close call. She was almost late again this week.” He said to the darker brown man. Michael almost jumped up in surprise, but gave him a grin in greeting. “Oh really? I was so sure of the time. Thank you for pointing this problem out for me Mr. Wilkins. I promise I will be more mindful in the future.” He said. ‘How thick of him to think he was in charge of her future.’ William thought, but kept up his pleasant act. 

“Yes, yes, I’m happy to hear that. And my best wishes to your wedding.” “Thank you Mr.W-” William interrupted with another cherry note. “It is wonderful to see Miss.Kate engage at last. We all do admire her.” 

They both turned to look at her as she started to help with a patron. William glanced at Michael and saw that he was still looking at her with a warm emotion in his eyes. “She has been working so hard after your proposal. With no family to support the wedding, she wanted to have enough money to make it happen.” He looked to William in surprise. “She has?” He nodded as he started to walk aimlessly around to his office. The engaged man followed.

“Wait, did she say what she wanted? We’ve talked about the wedding and she said she only wanted it to be simple.” “Oh she said a few things here and there. What church to go to, who to invite, the cake. But what really has her stressed out is the aftermath.” They stopped in front of the elevator. The shorter man looked at him in confusion. “The aftermath?” “You know, after the wedding is over and a new life has began. I’m just worried that she might be tired of working.” The elevator opened, and they stepped into the empty space. “Well, she has been looking drained lately. But it might have something to do with the lack of sun perhaps.” Michael said, looking doubtful. William almost smile at how well this was turning out. “The bank does pay very handsomely, but I highly doubt it will help out around the house. As I understand it, she has a maid as well as you do to. It is none of my business, but I’m sure it is rather hard to be a paid as a painter in this day in age.”

The shorter man sighed deeply as he said yes. “Have you thought about how to provide for Kate at all? She is after all, from a wealthy background. She must be used to living in a comfortable lifestyle.” Michael said nothing as the doors open. He followed the taller man in a slow walk. Williams saw him thinking and looked somewhat hurt. Not at him, but the fact that himself; for forcing Kate to give up that lifestyle. And more then that, he looked so uncertain about this newfound problem in himself.

Time to put the final nail in the coffin.

“Oh I’m sure you have a way to help out around it all. After all: you are the man in charge.” And with that, William walked into his office and closed the doors in front of him.

 

Seven days later, William was on his way to see about a trouble with an old lady accusing the bank of robbery when he overheard Kate talking to an older bank teller. She was worried about Michael, now he has this newfound nonsense that the house was just not right for her, how much he was making, and she said she even feared that he might be doubting himself to provide for her. Kate said she didn’t care for any of that, she only wanted to be with him. But he wouldn’t hear any of it.

Oh how much William wanted to laugh in glee how his plan was working. He saw in his mind that Banks will soon stressed himself out and break off the marriage. Kate may suffer a broken heart, but he will be there for that.

But on the next Monday, Michael Banks, all dressed smartly, turned up at the front desk and asked if the bank was hiring.


End file.
